


Three's a Crowd

by Yessica



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hostage Situations, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, They're good brothers and love each other, but they're also idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: Luther, Five and Klaus & the chaos that unleashes. (Febuwhump day 12 - Hostage situations)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Febuwhump but ended up not being very whump-y or angsty. Instead, I just wanted to write a little drabble about these three because I think they'd have a really good dynamic. The brain, the brawl and the beauty ;)

They always seemed to end up in situations like these when the three of them spent time together.

Which might have been a good sign for Luther that hanging out with Klaus and Five was a horrible idea. But that didn't make it any easier to say no to Klaus' enthusiasm, his little big schemes, his 'the brain, the brawn and the beauty' routine, the three of them against the world. Captain, my captain.

And Five just enjoyed the challenge of it. Whatever Klaus had concocted was sure to be dangerous and difficult in equal measure.

So they got into things – things Diego laughed about afterward and called 'stupid shit'.

Luther usually didn't mind, because it was nice to get into things together instead of getting into things alone. Or getting into things pitted against each other, as their father was fond of. It felt important.

But not letting either of his brothers get stabbed also felt important.

"I'm not asking twice!" the guy hollered, pressing the knife firmer against Klaus' throat. "Give me the bag."

"You already did," Five said.

The knife lowered, a mere fraction of an inch. Not enough for either of them to make a move without risking Klaus. "What?"

Drawing up his eyebrow, Five shoved his hands into his pockets. "You already asked twice."

"While I appreciate you trying to help, maybe actually help," Klaus complained, but was cut off by the knife again. Despite the circumstances, he didn't look particularly concerned.

As always Luther seemed to be the only one taking this seriously.

"If everybody would just calm down and-" He wasn't even able to finish the sentence before Five was rolling his eyes and blinking out of existence. Reappearing right behind the man holding Klaus in a headlock, he slammed a glass bottle Luther hadn't even seen him holding over the guy's head.

The guy staggered, the knife falling to the ground when he let Klaus go, who gratefully scampered out of the way. He rubbed his throat in discontent. "Next time you wanna get rough with me just ask."

"You're terrible," Luther managed.

Klaus used his elbow as support, leaning into Luther's weight. "And that's why you love me."

"Can you wrap it up, lovebirds?" Five was walking towards them, not a care in the world. And completely unaware of the man getting back on his knees, not knocked out by the blow as expected. His fingers curled around the knife again and as Luther watched, raised it in the air.

It was easy to move on instinct.

The blade sunk in just above Luther's elbow. It wasn't long enough to pierce all the way through but he felt it slice along the bone, digging into the muscle. He gritted his teeth through the pain and threw his arm up. With the other, he pushed the guy hard enough to sent him sprawling onto the ground again, knocking his head on the pavement. He didn't get back up.

"Quick reflexes," Five commented.

Luther grimaced at the wound as he pulled the knife out. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but he had worse. "Thanks."

"Here, here-" Klaus was already pulling off his shirt, quite unnecessarily so. He looped it around the wound twice, before binding it crudely and ignoring Luther's pained hiss. "Good as new."

"You know, I hate hanging around you two."

Klaus patted his uninjured arm. "Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
